Los sueños son algo mas que simples fantasias
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: ¿Kagura soñando con su rival de una manera embarazosa? ¿Que significara?


Las escaleras para salir de aquel lugar estaban resbalosas lo que desgraciadamente dificultaba el bajarlas. Paso por paso bajaban ellos dos, sus amigos los habían dejado solos porque tenían que encargarse de algo. El silencio reinaba, el cruce de palabras no lo veían necesario ni para insultarse, que era lo que siempre hacían.

Él, inmerso en sus desconocidos pensamientos, caminaba sigilosamente procurando no cometer la torpeza de tropezarse. Al contrario de ella, que iba unos escalones detrás de él, se desesperaba por bajar. En una de esas prisas, su zapato no pudo resistir quedarse quieto en el piso y decidió probar suerte en el aire.

Ante esto, y los rápidos reflejos de cierto chico, pudo atraparla para que no continuara cayendo. Las suaves y blancas manos de ella tocaban el pecho de Okita, y tanto sus cuerpos como sus ojos no se despegaban, sólo lo hacían cuando bajaban hacia los rosados labios de ella.

-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Okita viéndola con calma

-S-si—Los nervios y la sorpresa la invadían, era extraño que su rival se comportara de esa manera

Okita sólo se limitó a sonreír y movió la mirada, ocultando todo lo que en ese momento pensaba. No quería admitir que ese contacto le gustaba, esa chica a la que siempre molestaba, ahora no le parecía tan mal. No era raro que el paso de unos cuantos años ella hubiera cambiado, y esa forma de niña desapareciera para convertirse en esa mujer de pechos formados.

-Hubiera sido lastima si te hubieras hecho daño—Se acercó cautelosamente hacia el rostro de Kagura, que ocasiono que las mejillas de ellas se tornaran rojas

-Eres un idiota—Volteó la cara para no tener que verlo tan de cerca

-Me gusta tu lado inocente—Continuo acercándose, no le importo que ella tratara de evitarlo, algo dentro de él quería continuar

Lentamente, como si el tiempo de detuviera, los dos se acercaron esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Hasta que un grito se escuchó en toda la habitación, Kagura había tenido una pesadilla. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el baño y vomitó la cena, la comida y porque no, el desayuno del día pasado.

Miró por toda la habitación, y se aseguró de que no estuviera su peor enemigo y suspiró de alivio, quería borrar de su mente tan espantosa escena.

Se puso sus mismas ropas de siempre y salió con prisa hacía afuera junto a su siempre querida sombrilla. Caminaba sonriendo e intentando no recordar tan atroz pesadilla, que lo único que le provocaban eran unas intensas ganas de vomitar. En su recorrido por las calles pudo encontrarse a cierto terrorista.

-Líder—Decía Katsura con los brazos cruzados y esa risa que lo distinguía—Necesito de tu ayuda

-¿En qué Zura?—Lo vio sin mucha importancia—Si me convence te ayudare

-No es Zura, es Katsura—Corrigió a Kagura a quien no le importó menos—Quiero que me ayudes a rescatar a Elizabeth, con tu gran ingenio y mi poder no será un problema—Alardeó, pero al ver la cara de desinterés de Kagura quiso seguir convenciéndola—Habrá recompensa

-¿Eso puede ser comida—Su rostro se iluminó—Acepto

-Vamos líder

La guío hasta un edificio y llegaron hasta un restaurant donde se encontraban comiendo tres miembros del Shinsengumi: Kondo, Hijikata y Okita. El rostro de Kagura se puso pálido, y sintió unas irremediables ganas de vomitar al ver a su nada querido enemigo. Katsura y ella se escondieron detrás de una maseta, como dos simples sombras, escuchando lo que aquel trio dijera.

-¿Por qué venimos acá Zura?—Preguntó molesta

-Sospecho que esos perros del gobierno secuestraron a Elizabeth—Katsura no despegaba los ojos de ellos

Ella se retiró lentamente de Katsura cuando vio a "Eli" cenando con una hermosa mujer, el hecho de que él estaba concentrado viendo a sus enemigos hizo más fácil su huida. Quiso tomar el elevador, pero no subía y la presión creció cuando escuchó una molesta voz que repetía "Líder" sin descanso.

No le quedó de otra que bajar las escaleras, pero su vista omitió el aviso de "piso mojado". Okita estaba a unos cuantos escalones delante de ella, pero el bajaba con cuidado aquellos escalones, que por el contrario Kagura saltaba de dos en dos al sentir a Katsura mas cerca. "Maldito Zura" pensaba con molestia, como si de un grano en el trasero se tratara.

Ya era evidente lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir, sin ser un genio se podía saber que una caída era inevitable al ver a Kagura bajar con tanta prisa, y viendo constantemente hacia atrás. Su pie resbaló y ella cayó estrepitosamente hacía adelante.

Kagura sentía un Dejavu, y lo peor que pudo avisarle que su sueño se haría realidad, era que Okita volteó y la vio venir directo a él, sin embargo los rápidos reflejos de Okita se percataron de que ella caía hacía el, como una avalancha. Dio un paso hacia a un lado y colocó el pie para empeorar la caída.

El rostro de aquella china se estrelló contra el piso, eso había dolido y mucho. Su nariz sangraba y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Okita bajó hasta donde estaba ella y sonrió sádicamente al verla tan patética en el piso.

-No me digas que ni un chico te quiere y has tenido que recurrir a besar el piso—Su sonrisa se amplió y esa mirada llena de disfrute y maldad no dejaba de observarla

De tanto coraje ella echaba espuma por la boca, su rostro se tornó rojo, y no de vergüenza. Las predicciones indicaban que un sádico iba morir ese día. Kagura se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, porque su voluntad de golpearlo era más grande que cualquier dolor.

De una patada lanzó a Okita a la pared que estaba a un lado, el simplemente emitió un grito ahogado, porque había que recalcar que la fuerza de esa chica era monstruosa.

-La pared me dijo que quería besarte—Ella se reía, a pesar de tener la nariz sangrando

-M-maldita

Así comenzaron una intensa pelea, Kagura estaba feliz de que su sueño no tomara forma en la realidad. Los dos disfrutan el pelear más que nada, pero una cosa que no sabía Kagura era que Okita había tenido el mismo sueño que ella.


End file.
